1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a refrigerant condenser. More particularly, the present invention relates to a refrigerant condenser such as a modulator integrated-type refrigerant condenser to be incorporated into a refrigerating cycle of an air conditioner, a refrigerator or a freezer.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as disclosed in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 4-320771, for example, a technique for forming a modulator integrated type refrigerant condenser has been known in which a roughly cylindrical header and a roughly cylindrical modulator of a refrigerant condenser are laid out in parallel with each other in the width direction of a core (longitudinal direction of a plurality of tubes) and joined by brazing by holding a flat part formed on the roughly cylindrical header of the refrigerant condenser to a flat part of the roughly cylindrical modulator thereof in surface contact with each other.
In this case, a brazing material has already been applied to the surface of the header and the surface of the modulator, and flux is applied to the surface of the header and the surface of the modulator before brazing, so that the flux activates (facilitates the flowing of) the brazing material in brazing within a heating furnace for joining.
However, according to the above prior art, unevenness is easily caused to flux application or the size of clearances between the flat part of the header and the flat part of the modulator in overall brazing of the flat part of the header and the flat part of the modulator. Therefore, it is difficult to satisfy the requirement for uniform brazing, and defective brazing (void) may easily be caused in places. As a result, there is a problem that refrigerant leaks when the void is caused particularly near a through hole communicating the inside of the module and the inside of the header.